Nanny Smurf
Nanny is a Smurf character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History In this series she was the original Wendy Smurfling who visited Smurfling Island with her childhood friend Smurfling Pan. However, over the years Wendy Smurfling got older and became a parent herself, and Smurfling Pan saw how beautiful her daughter was, he decided that he would be Smurfling Pan no more and handed the role and title to another Smurfling on the island, choosing to live out his days in the Smurf Village growing up and marrying Wendy's daughter, fathering the Smurf who would someday become Papa Smurf. When Papa Smurf was still a young Smurfling, the former Smurfling Pan set out on a worldwide journey to find the purest sources of the four primal elements to restore the power of the Neverstone on Smurfling Island. Nanny went out to look for her adopted son, only to find herself trapped in a haunted castle that appeared every 500 years to capture anyone who was unlucky to come across it. During her stay in what was called Castle Captor, Nanny befriended a marsupial-type creature named Smoogle. About four years after Empath's final return from Psychelia, a multi-colored sky appeared over the Smurf Forest, reminding Grandpa Smurf of something that happened 500 years ago. Without telling any other Smurf, Grandpa Smurf set off in his magic balloon to find where the message he received knitted into a kite came from, and arrived at Castle Captor where he was captured and put into the same dungeon as Nanny. Together the two elderly Smurfs made their way out of the castle and into Grandpa Smurf's balloon, in which they also rescued Papa Smurf, Brainy, Hefty, Sassette, and Smoogle. After returning to the village, Papa and Grandpa Smurf introduced Nanny to the rest of the Smurfs. Sometime after The Lost Year, Nanny and Grandpa had retired to Smurfling Island, though they have returned around the time of Empath and Smurfette's wedding. Personality Nanny isn't the kind of grandmother who just likes to sit around and see others do things that she aims to do herself, even if it's beyond her skill and ability to deal with. If Grandpa Smurf is going on some adventure, she is more than willing to accompany him, even against his own wishes and advice. Her favorite pastime is knitting, and sometimes her own knitting can come in handy such as her during her own escape from Castle Captor when Grandpa Smurf came to rescue her. In that instance she knitted a pair of decoys to fool the phantom knights controlled by the castle's spirit into chasing them. Even Empath and Polaris Psyche find themselves amazed at the spirit she often shows in times of danger when their own solutions fail. Role Nanny's role in the village is more of a grandmotherly adviser to the little Smurfs that Papa Smurf has been in charge of. Although Smurfette thought that Nanny was somewhat old-fashioned in her thinking, she has come to appreciate her advice during times when she needed a perspective from another adult female Smurf and enjoys her company, often telling funny stories about Grandpa and Papa Smurf. Clothing And Appearance Nanny wears a white Smurf hat upon her light gray hair, a pair of granny glasses, a light pink robe cinched with a belt, a scarf with a red-jeweled brooch, and white shoes. She often carries a knitting bag with her. Voice Actor(s) She would most likely be voiced by Susan Boyd, the voice of Wynne the mage in the Dragon Age: Origins videogame. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Smurfs Category:Smurfettes Category:Elderly characters